onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts Pirates
|ship = |bounty = Main Crew: At least 2,320,000,000 1,320,000,000 Jack - 1,000,000,000}} Organization: At least 3,212,000,000 222,000,000 On Air Pirates - At least 350,000,000 Hawkins Pirates - At least 320,000,000}} |general = Kaido }} The Beasts Pirates are an infamous and powerful pirate crew led by Kaido of the Yonko. They are based at Wano Country, and due to their actions and role, they serve as the main antagonists of both the Zou and Wano Country arcs as well as one of the central antagonist groups of the Yonko Saga. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a skull in the middle of a pair of intersected crossbones (similar to the Blackbeard Pirates's flag). The skull has horns similar to Kaido's, and there are two shapes flanking the skull. Crew Members Organization Kaido, the general, has full control over the crew. He is noticeably much larger than an ordinary human being and feared by his fellow crewmembers due to his drunken rampages and extremely violent mood swings. Most of his subordinates dress similar to barbarians and viking warriors, wearing armaments such as helmets, belts, furred and feathered cloaks with pauldrons, swords, gauntlets, long pants, and boots. The male's chests are generally left uncovered, while the females Ginrummy and Solitaire, for obvious reason, cover their. Like their horned general, almost every single member of the Beast Pirates bears an ornamental headpiece of animal horns as well, or possesses actual animal horns, while others even have fangs or other animal traits, and a large amount of the crew sports hair that is some combination of long, wild, or flowing. Similar with the Donquixote Pirates and the Big Mom Pirates, the Beasts Pirates' hierarchy includes the , executive officers, normal officers, and rank-and-file members. The crew is massive in number with Kaido himself, several All-Stars, many Headliners, and an unknown number of Gifters, Pleasures, and Waiters. Among the Headliners and Gifters are at least 500 SMILE users. Three crews led by members of the Worst Generation, the Drake Pirates, On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates, are subordinate to the Beasts Pirates, with X Drake and Basil Hawkins serving as Headliners. Main Crew All-Stars There are those in the Beasts Pirates with the position known as who are the executive officers and strongest warriors of the crew, having the highest rank, authority, strength, reverence, and fighting prowess second only to Kaido. Although the total number of All-Stars is currently unconfirmed, the three men known to hold this rank serve as Kaido's right-hand men and are colloquially known as the . This trio consists of Jack, Queen, and King. Jack has a bounty of 1,000,000,000 and Queen has a higher bounty of 1,320,000,000. Jack, Queen, and King each ate Ancient Zoan-type Devil Fruits which allow them to transform into a mammoth, a brachiosaurus, and a pteranodon respectively. Interestingly, Jack is a Fishman and King is a member of a currently unknown race that's widely believed to be exinct. All three Disasters are also known to carry and fight with bladed weapons. Thus far, Jack and Queen have been shown to captain their own personal vessals, bearing figureheads based on their respective Devil Fruit abilities. The All-Stars are stated to be very large and are very powerful. Luffy's actions against Kaido led his subordinates to assume he would be similar in size to an All-Star prior to laying eyes on him. They also seem to be in charge of regions of Wano, and deal with larger-scale issues happening in their territory. For instance, Jack is in charge of Kuri, while Queen is in charge of Udon. Headliners The Beasts Pirates have who are officers who answer to the All-Stars directly, and leads the Gifters, Pleasures and Waiters. The strongest Headliners in the crew are known as the . The majority of the Headliners have eaten SMILEs. Powerful people who join the crew may become Headliners in a very short amount of time, such as X Drake and Basil Hawkins. The strength of the Headliners seems to vary from individual to individual and depends on whom they are fighting. Sheepshead was easily blocked by Brook and taken out by a single strike from Sanji, and Dobon was easily defeated by Eustass Kid and Luffy despite the latter two wearing Seastone shackles. Basil Hawkins fought Roronoa Zoro and Luffy simultaneously on equal ground and easily clashed with Trafalgar Law. X Drake and Page One could also clash with Sanji. Page One, while in his hybrid form, was able to counter a kick from Sanji (while he was wearing his Raid Suit) and knock him though several buildings. Headliners are typically the highest crew authorities in Wano's towns and villages that high-class officials reside in (other than the Flower Capital), and so are usually the ones to address smaller-scale issues happening nearby. Bakura Town, for example, has three Headliners stationed there. There are Headliners who hold other positions in a region such as Babanuki being the warden in the Prison Mines of the Udon region, and fellow Headliners Daifugo, Solitaire, and Dobon work under Babanuki as vice wardens. Gifters The are the crew's elite soldiers, consisting of Artificial Devil Fruit users led by the Headliner Sheepshead. They were created through the use of SMILEs, which gives them the ability to transform some parts of their body, such as their arms or ears, into different parts of an animal's body even some animals that live in the ocean. Only 10% of the people who have eaten the Artificial Fruits gain powers. With the defeat of Doflamingo and Caesar's capture, however, Kaido's attempt at building up a giant army of Gifters was brought to an abrupt end. The are a non-canon group of three Gifters who can turn their arms into bats, snakes, or enormous crab claws. Though they easily defeated several ordinary mink fighters during the Beasts Pirates' invasion of Zou, the Trio the Grip was effortlessly defeated by Sicilian, the leader of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad. Pleasures The are the crew's foot soldiers only above the Waiters who failed to gain any animal traits after eating a SMILE fruit, being in the 90% who ate the dud fruits. Due to the side effects of the faulty fruits, the Pleasures always smile regardless of the circumstance, even when taking damage. In addition, they share the standard Devil Fruit weakness of being unable to swim despite failing to gain any abilities from the SMILE fruits. They each have a single white horn and serve as patrolling scouts in Wano Country. Waiters The are the crew's basic foot soldiers who have yet to eat the artificial Devil Fruits. All of them appear to be shirtless. Their specific role in the crew is unknown; they appeared in the Prisoner Mine to fight Luffy and Hyogoro in a sumo match, and wielded various kinds of swords. However, none of them have notable strength or willpower as they were all knocked out by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Samurai After Wano Country was conquered, there are many samurai who became subordinates to the Beasts Pirates. Samurai have been seen acting as guards in towns, working alongside the Gifters. Protected Territories The Beasts Pirates are known to have the following territories under their control: *Unnamed Winter Island protected by Scotch and where the revolutionary Gaburu and his army operated. *Wano Country Crew Strength The Beasts Pirates are led by the Yonko Kaido, making them one of the four most powerful pirate crews in the world. Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and the former leader of an incredibly powerful pirate crew of his own who usually maintains a fearless attitude, was deeply scared of Kaido. Kaido also defeated another Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, and massacred his crew. They attempted to attack the Whitebeard Pirates in the hope of killing Whitebeard, something few would dare, and took on the Red Hair Pirates. They were stated by the Five Elders to be one of the few entities capable of stopping Blackbeard and his crew. During the timeskip, they formed an alliance with the Drake Pirates, a crew from the Worst Generation. Recently, they also formed alliances with the On Air Pirates and Hawkins Pirates, two other Worst Generation crews, possibly after Kaido himself defeated Eustass Kid, another member of the Worst Generation with apparent ease. According to Yasuie, the samurais who supported the Kozuki Family failed in their first rebellion against Orochi due to Kaido's protection. After conquering Wano Country, the Beasts Pirates have many of the country's samurai working for them as subordinates. These samurai are renowned across the world, as they keep Wano safe from threats and even the Marines fear their power. However, some samurai secretly oppose the Beasts Pirates and Wano's shogun, Kurozumi Orochi. Like the other Yonko, the Beasts Pirates possess territory in the New World, where they rule with an iron fist and brutally stifle any insurrections. Kaido currently possesses a "Road Poneglyph". The true strength of this crew lies in their Underworld connections. Due to Kaido's alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown, they had access to SMILEs to help form an army of over 500 artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. They also have access to Caesar's poison gas weapons, which they used to destroy a city of Minks. However, with the destruction of Caesar and Doflamingo's operations, Kaido can no longer gain more Gifters for his army. Jack's failure to retrieve Doflamingo also cost them a great ally. Ships The Beasts Pirates possess multiple ships, as a fleet of them was used during the war against the Mink Tribe in order to bring reinforcements. This fleet was also utilized in a rescue attempt on Doflamingo's prison convoy, and though unsuccessful, they managed to survive. The fleet later returned to Zou in preparation for resuming its attack on the Mink Tribe. Though the fleet launched an attack on Zunesha attempting to kill it, the giant elephant was ordered to fight back, who then destroyed the entire fleet with one swing of its gargantuan trunk. Mammoth The was the ship captained by Jack. It was a fairly large pirate ship, with its most noticeable trait being its mammoth head figurehead. Jack sailed it into battle against Doflamingo's Marine escort, and he was defeated and reported as deceased. Both the ship and the captain survived, albeit heavily battered. However, it was fully destroyed by Zunesha during Jack's second attack on Zou. Queen's Ship Queen's primary mode of transportation is a currently unnamed ship. This vessel appears to be far more intricate than the Mammoth, containing elements of a both a traditional galleon and a more modernized battleship. The ship contains a large tower along with multiple sets of turrets. The central sail is inscribed with Queen's name, while a pair of smaller sails on either side contain of the crew's jolly roger. Notably, the sail on the right takes on a standard appearance while the design on the left sail closely resembles the variant of the jolly roger present in Queen's tattoo. The figurehead resembles a brachiosaurus, which is Queen's Devil Fruit transformation. There is also a "Q 03" written on the port side of the ship. History Past At some point in the past, Kaido formed the Beasts Pirates in hopes of fulfilling his dream of forming a crew consisting solely of Devil Fruit users. Twenty years ago, the Beasts Pirates began occupying Wano Country in order to monopolize its resources. They allied with Kurozumi Orochi to dethrone the Kozuki Family and helped Orochi become the new shogun. Kaido and Orochi executed the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden. After Oden's execution, Kaido and his All-Stars proceeded to burn down Oden Castle in order to kill the last two Kozuko descendants, Momonosuke and Hiyori. However Oden's wife sent Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kikunojo 20 years into the future while Kawamatsu helped Hiyori escape Oden Castle. When the daimyos including Yasuie and Ushimaru tried to avenge Oden by staging a massive rebellion with the countless supporters of the Kozuki Family, Kaido personally intervened and the rebellion failed with a majority of them killed along with their families and the surviving dissidents were condemned to life imprisonment in Udon. Within the last twelve years, Kaido and his crew defeated Moria and killed his entire crew. Sometime within the last four years, they formed an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown in order to gain an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Upon hearing that the Whitebeard Pirates were headed to Marineford, the Beasts Pirates tried to intercept them so their captain could kill Whitebeard. However, they were stopped by the Red Hair Pirates. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, X Drake docked at one of Kaido's islands. When Scotch confronted him, Drake asked him if Kaido would be angry if he were to be attacked, which Scotch confirmed, prompting Drake to transform into a dinosaur and attack him. Sometime after this, Drake began serving under Kaido. Timeskip When Momonosuke and his retainers returned, the Beasts Pirates discovered them when they left Wano Country and pursued them. Dressrosa Saga Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World On one of the islands Kaido ruled in the New World, a revolution had been going on. The rebelling soldiers picked up their attack when the pirate Caribou entered the island, who they thought to be their deceased leader Gaburu. Scotch easily put a stop to the rebellion and later captured Gaburu's grandmother, planning to use her as an example for the revolutionaries. However, Caribou staged a counterattack and succeeded in defeating Scotch. Suddenly, Drake arrived and defeated Caribou, carrying the pirate onto his ship. Punk Hazard Arc Upon seeing Caesar Clown being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, a man with two horns told another that he was going to inform Jack about what just transpired. The other man was scared, however, fearing what would happen if Jack got involved. Invasion of Zou Led by Jack, an All-Star and one of the three Disasters, several of the Beasts Pirates entered Zou to search for Raizo the ninja. They came into conflict with the Mink Tribe, who easily beat back the Pleasures, leading Jack to send in the Gifters. Soon afterward, Jack and the Gifters came into conflict with the Musketeers led by Inuarashi. However, when the sun set, the Musketeers were forced to retreat and the Guardians took over. Their leader, Nekomamushi, dealt a powerful blow to Jack, and the battle between the Beasts Pirates and the Guardians commenced. The battle lasted for five days, with the Musketeers and Guardians switching out every 12 hours. The minks eventually managed to gain the upper hand, though they were never able to suppress Jack himself. Finally, Jack lost his patience and used Koro, a gas weapon invented by Caesar, covering the Mokomo Dukedom in poisonous gas. With the minks now easily subdued, the Beasts Pirates began slaughtering the warriors. Jack crucified Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and the strongest warriors and tortured them to find Raizo's location. However, they received no answers as the minks passed out. Dressrosa Arc While this happened, other members of the Beasts Pirates received word that Donquixote Doflamingo had fallen. The next day, Jack received word of Doflamingo's downfall and left Zou to go rescue him, leaving behind some subordinates. Led by Gifters headliner Sheepshead, the remaining pirates continued terrorizing the survivors and searching for Raizo. The Straw Hat Pirates led by Sanji entered the island and came into conflict with the Beasts Pirates by preventing Sheepshead from chasing after a mink. The Straw Hats managed to defeat Sheepshead, and the pirates following him retreated. Tired of Raizo not showing himself after all their effort, the Beasts Pirates decided to report that Raizo was not there, and it was reported that they left the island. Meanwhile, Kaido attempted suicide by jumping off a Sky Island and landed on the Kid Pirates' base. However, he survived the fall and prepared to have Doflamingo help him start the greatest war in the world. A few days later, Jack attacked the Marine convoy that was escorting Doflamingo. Though he succeeded in sinking two of the ships, Jack was eventually brought down and reported as dead, though his body was not found. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Jack survived the battle and recovered from his wounds on the Mammoth, which was surrounded by other Beasts Pirates ships. Soon after, the fleet returned to Zou as Jack punished Sheepshead for having failed his search for Raizo. A subordinate suggested that they attack the minks while they were still weakened, but Jack declared that he would simply kill Zunesha instead. The attack commenced, with the fleet shooting at Zunesha's front left leg in order to bring it down, with Jack intending to make it kneel so he could attack its face. They succeeded in bringing the elephant to a knee, but Zunesha immediately stood back up after conversing with Kozuki Momonosuke. Under Momonosuke's command, it annihilated the entire fleet with a swing of its trunk. Immediately afterwards, Scratchmen Apoo reported to Kaido that they had lost contact with Jack's fleet. After hearing about Jack's failure to rescue Doflamingo, Kaido lamented on the loss of SMILE, growing emotional that he could no longer have a crew of entirely Devil Fruit users. Some of his subordinates wondered if they should start taking the Straw Hat and Heart Alliance seriously, but Kaido hit them out of the building with his mace, saying that they were nowhere near his level and pointing to the defeated Eustass Kid as an example. As for Jack, he remained underwater, impatiently waiting for rescue. Levely Arc Kaido was contacted by Big Mom and the two Yonko argued over the right to kill Luffy. Wano Country Arc While at the market in Kuri, a group of scouts harassed a girl named Tama with their baboon Hihimaru. Tama rashly mentioned the Kozuki Family, leading them to capture her. They then went on to attack Luffy, who had come to Wano illegally, at Kuri Beach. Luffy defeated the scouts and rescued Tama, and she tamed Hihimaru with her Devil Fruit power. Hawkins heard about this and decided to go after Luffy himself, and he confronted Luffy, Tama, and Roronoa Zoro at a wasteland near the ruins of Amigasa Village. Luffy, Zoro, and Tama managed to escape to Okobore Town, but Holdem had heard about Tama taming Hihimaru and so had the Gifters Gazelleman and Batman kidnap her and bring her to Bakura Town. After discovering that Zoro, who was a nationally wanted criminal, was in Bakura Town, the Gifters and samurai there attacked him, Luffy, and a female samurai named Kiku, but were overpowered. Holdem then confronted Luffy with Tama as a hostage as Hawkins and his men headed into Bakura Town to provide backup, but were intercepted by Trafalgar Law. As the headliner Speed arrived at the scene, Luffy managed to overwhelm Holdem and free Tama, and Tama tamed Speed with her abilities. The Beasts Pirates were left powerless to stop Luffy's group, and Jack was notified about Holdem's defeat. Jack went to Okobore Town to search for Luffy but got into a fight with Shutenmaru. The battle was interrupted when a drunk Kaido arrived, looking for Luffy and Law. When Hawkins informed Kaido that Luffy and Law were hiding in Oden Castle, Kaido proceeded to destroy the castle ruins. Luffy then came out and attacked Kaido, but was swiftly defeated by the Yonko. Law attempted to rescue Luffy, but was attacked by Hawkins and forced to flee. Luffy was then brought to a prison in Udon. Some members of the Kyoshiro Family were attacked by Sanji when they tried extorting him, and they contacted Queen, who sent X Drake and Page One to kill him. Page One went on a rampage looking for Sanji, and Sanji confronted him. The two fought, with Sanji utilizing the powers of his Raid Suit, and Sanji eventually escaped unscathed. On Onigashima, Kaido received reports that the Big Mom Pirates were approaching Wano. However, the issue was quickly solved when King flew in and attacked their ship, preventing it from scaling the waterfall. In the Prisoner Mine, the vice warden and Headliner Dobon attacked Luffy and Eustass Kid for depleting the food storage with the meal tickets they earned through working, but they knocked him out without anyone seeing. Luffy then gave some of his meal tickets to the old prisoner Hyo, but this caused Hyo to be attacked by Vice Warden Daifugo. Luffy attacked Daifugo, and was eventually brought before Queen and the warden Babanuki to be punished along with Hyogoro. Queen decided to punish them by having them fight against numerous members of the Beasts Pirates and put special collars on them that would behead them if they got pushed out of the wrestling ring. Sometime later, the Beasts Pirates found out about Kin'emon's secret message and arrested several of his supporters in the capital. Back in Udon, Queen was confronted by Big Mom , and after a brief fight, he managed to capture her. When taking Big Mom to Onigashima, he unknowingly allowed Luffy to roam free and regroup with his allies to take over Udon and recruit the prisoners to fight against the Beasts Pirates. Translation and Dub Issues The crew's name, , literally translates to something along the lines of "Many Beasts Pirates", "All Beasts Pirates", or "Hundreds of Beasts Pirates". The term "Hyakuju", meaning many or all kinds of beasts, is a compound word that combines the characters for and . It is seldom used and most often found within the Japanese idiom , or "King of Beasts" in English, consequently causing confusion amongst One Piece translators on how to render the term. Additionally, Viz decided to take the translation into a whole new direction by opting to use the title "Animal Kingdom Pirates". According to Stephen Paul, the translator of One Piece for VIZ, "Animal Kingdom came from 'Hyaku-juu' which literally is the kanji for "hundred" and "animal" but it actually means 'all manner of beast/animal.' A common use of that is 'hyaku-juu no ou' which is 'king of the beasts' aka Lion. Kaido's title is 'Hyaku-juu no Kaido' so, given the implication, and the reference to him as the strongest creature alive, I called him 'Kaido, King of the Beasts.' As an analogue I decided to go with Animal Kingdom for his crew, since it's implied that he rules over them, and they obviously have a wide variety of animal-powers in the Gifters." Trivia *The crew seems to have a playing card theme, with the All-Stars being named after playing card ranks, and the Headliners (save those from the Worst Generation) being named after card games, as well as Ginrummy and Scotch. They share this theme with one of their former allies, the Donquixote Pirates. *The crew's card motif bears resemblance to (and was possibly inspired by) KING, a gang from Fist of the North Star. **In addition, Queen bears a resemblance to Heart, a minor antagonist and member of KING. *In keeping with the crew’s association with Wano Country, a country inspired by Feudal Japan, many senior positions within the crew take their names from traditional Japanese performing arts or types of theatre. **'All-Stars' take their name from the word , which has come to denote a first-rate influential performer or leading star of theatre/film, due to the custom of writing such a person’s name larger than those of other performers on billboards and other signage. **'Headliner''' is derived from , a term used to describe a person of the highest ability or popularity in Rakugo, a traditional Japanese solo performing art. ***The strongest of the Headliners, the Flying Six, are named after a form of dramatic exit in Kabuki called that involves exaggerated movements of the performer’s hands and feet towards north, west, south and east, as well as up and down. is a particularly famous variation from the play "Kanjinchō" performed by one of the lead characters, the warrior Benkei. *The Beasts Pirates have the highest number of Devil Fruit users of any pirate crew, due to the number of those who have eaten SMILEs. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Звери it:Pirati delle cento bestie es:Piratas de las Bestias pl:Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt pt-br:Piratas das Cem Feras fr:L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes ca:Pirates Bèsties id:Bajak Laut Beasts Category:Yonko Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Underworld Organizations